Founded in 1958, the Allergy Fellowship program of the University of Cincinnati has received continuous accreditation by the American Council of Graduate Medical Education. Within the past 10 years the immunobiologic sciences at the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine have greatly increased in quality and numbers. Both the Division of Immunology of the Department of Medicine and The Division of Allergy/Immunology of the Department of Pediatrics have contributed to and profited from this extraordinary expansion. At this juncture, we have accrued the appropriate numbers of professional internal medicine/pediatric researchers/educators, core facilities and clinical support groups that will foster expansion of the Allergy and Immunology Fellowship program to a full 3 year term with dedicated basic, translational or clinical research for 2 years of the program. Our aim is to train physician scientists in Allergy and Immunology and prepare them for and transition them to an academic career. In the basic and experimental research track, we will provide mentored laboratory experience in NIH funded basic research laboratories and an environment that will enable the fellow to become an independent investigator. On the translational research track we offer a spectrum of research in gene and environment interactions and investigator-initiated trials of novel therapeutic agents. On the clinical research track we offer a spectrum of patient based epidemiologic and outcomes research. On the latter tracks, the fellows will acquire a master's degree in molecular genetics or epidemiology and biostatistics through the University of Cincinnati graduate programs and their research projects will be supervised by faculty with proven expertise in translational and clinical research. Future recruitment of fellows to this program will require selection of the most highly qualified physician candidates with particular attention to recruitment of minorities and women who fulfill these requirements.